


I've Found Your Identity, Time to Eat Your Ass

by Mobilia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blackmail, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia
Summary: Nathalie, having deduced Chat Noir's identity, enacts her plan to get what she truly desires from him. She goes in as Mayura not for his miraculous, but for his body.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Mayura/Chat Noir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	I've Found Your Identity, Time to Eat Your Ass

Tonight was the night.

Weeks of vague flirtations and increasingly unsubtle forward advances were coming to a head inside Nathalie's mind. The days she'd "accidentally" peeked on Adrien after his showers, how sometimes she'd arrive to pick him up early from his fencing practices just to catch a glimpse of his bare body. The way she constantly referenced his likely being pent up given the lack of any sort of girlfriend or plaything.

Her discovery of his secret identity may have put a dent in her plans as she couldn't quite know what Chat Noir got up to with that little bug. Putting two and two together wasn't nearly as hard as her boss had made it seem. Ladybug didn't seem the type to so easily put out, though. So, to her knowledge at least, still a virgin.

Something she intended to fix tonight, her long awaited night.

Adrien's schedule today had been especially long and tiring. He'd complained some but didn't appear to notice the deliberate planning intended on wearing him down mentally and physically. As such, a day booked with teachings and training mixed in with an Akuma attack had him passed out and borderline snoring on his mattress just past midnight. It was cute how he lightly tossed and turned, gently resting bathed in the moonlight.

She almost hesitated. She almost changed her mind and retreated from the doorframe, cowardly tiptoeing back to her lonely room on the other side of the Agreste Estate. The idea tempted her earlier, as she transformed in the lower basement and made her way back to the mansion proper with the thought of indulging her desires on the sleeping boy.

Nathalie-no. Not right now she wasn't. These were her desires being acted upon, but the mask made it easier to do so.

Instead, Mayura exhaled, dragging her teeth along her lower lip as she sauntered into Adrien's bedroom. She admired him for a moment both tenderly and like he was prey. If she looked close enough, she's sure he'd probably be hard beneath the single sheet he wore like the virgin he was. Whether he already was or not, she didn't care. He'd be hard as soon as she pulled the blanket from his body and his underwear down.

Her grasp was gentle at first, a few uncertain strokes. The pumping seemed twofold in how it stiffened his cock and shredded Nathalie's own remaining reservations. As she felt him swell and fill her hand, she committed to this lust with a grin. A grin that twitched just as the springs in the mattress squeaked and she realized what was happening.

Adrien started to stir.

That's okay. She'd planned for that. After the years she's spent with him, she long since knew he was a bit of a light sleeper even at his deepest exhaustion. The thought of spiking his dinner to delay this had crossed her mind but she found she wasn't quite ready to cross that line. Not yet.

"What's-"

She put a hand over his mouth and held him steady, which gave him a moment for the sight to set in. The room adjusted slowly, she could tell by his expression, and her figure only imprinted itself in his mind after a few moments. His eyes then shifted from surprised to a more narrowed, aggressive look as it sunk in who was on top of him. At first he seemed offended and tried to kick himself free but her weight was too much for his still largely unconscious form.

"Don't." Mayura coldly ordered, her palm pulling slowly from his lips. "If you say anything, I'll tell everyone."

Adrien's brow lifted and his throat cleared. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I know your secret, little Agreste." Mayura couldn't help a smirk. "I know that you're Chat Noir."

Adrien froze. She could see him swallow an empty gasp and couldn't help but feel delighted in his stunned nature.

"And don't even think about using this," Mayura snaked her fingers along his arm and toyed with the ring around his finger. "Maybe I should just take it off for you."

"No!" Adrien sat up as much as her weight would allow. "Er, I mean, no, don't, just...Wait, wait-"

Mayura silenced his stammering with her lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth with a satisfied moan. Her eyes rolled when he started kissing back. An instinct for him, she presumed. One she was happy to indulge him in until his senses snapped his head back to his pillows.

"No, ah, wait." He tried to catch his breath, her taste infecting his mind as much as her touch.

"I've waited long enough," Mayura laced a trail of purple lipstick down his neck. " _Chat Noir_."

"Ngh, oh...okay..." Adrien still writhed beneath her, though the onslaught of sensations seemed to cause him to relent. "What do you...What do you want?"

"You, Adrien." Mayura answered without a hint of hesitation. "I've wanted your body for so long and now, it's all mine."

She stated shifting downwards, continuing to mark his body in sets of vibrant lips while she trailed lower. She increased focus around his abdomen, applying firmer pressure to his waist as she worked his boxers down. Mayura cooed when his cock sprung out, already stiff and glistening with precum. She kissed it next, first the head and then the shaft after ending up on her knees at the foot of his bed.

"Here's the deal," She moaned, his cock on her face. "I'm going to have you however I like tonight, and then every other night. You're going to fuck me pregnant, Chat Noir."

Adrien groaned and fidgeted. Her emphasis on that name mixed with the sight of a supervillain kissing his ballsack made him shiver. Resistance was proving futile.

"And you're going to say thank you." Mayura chuckled, leaning up some. "And in return, I won't tell anyone about your identity. Deal?"

"I..." Adrien's fists balled up his sheets. He knew he shouldn't go along with this, but he also knew his options were limited. A transformation and then a fight would give him up anyway. So he nodded, blushing wildly. "Deal."

"But as a bonus-" Mayura wickedly grinned, slowly trailing her tongue along the underside of his shaft. "You get to make love to me."

Thoughts started racing in his head, flashing him visions of what very well could be his future. Adrien grit his teeth and tried to block the whirlwind of emotions out as best he could. It didn't take much for pleasure to override those attempts, however, with the warm embraced of Mayura's lips around his cock leading the charge.

"Oh, yes." She moaned. He tasted just as she'd hoped, even better. A type of sweetness that likely stemmed from his personality. A sweetness she gladly stole from him.

There was a part of her that longed to draw this out. To make Adrien twitch and shake until exhaustion took the both of them. Maybe even allow him a touch of proper love, feelings she'd yet to sort out herself. But such feelings were for Nathalie, not Mayura.

So instead, she bobbed her head down faster. She drooled and dribbled down his shaft and painted his flesh with her lipstick. All while he stared down at her between his legs, the hesitant look on his face fading the longer she tended to him. She could see the morals fading like embers in his sharp gaze.

"Ah," Adrien's lips parted to allow him a deep breath, a number of words clearly frozen on his fumbling tongue. "Wait, please."

"Speak your mind." Mayura purred, sliding off his sloppy cock and lavishing his balls for a time. "You can't hide anything from me regardless, Chat Noir."

Adrien clenched up at that, trying desperately to gnaw his lower lip into silence. The pressure of her lips on every inch of sensitive skin was wearing him down quickly, though. He could only struggle against his bodily desires for so long. A fact she seemed all too aware of.

"Wait, I'm-I’m a virgin, please, you..." He hopelessly muttered. A slight kick was all he could muster before her hands locked his hips down with a purr on her lips.

"Come now," Mayura's voice might as well have been a hiss to his ears as she shook her head. "This will be much more fun if you truly give up. Don't tell me you're like this with your little Ladybug."

His eyes went wide at that comment. Part of her adored the way they glimmered in the moonlight, barely committing the image to memory before his hands lifted from the sheet. Then, with a groan, his grasp found Mayura's head. His fingers were tight in how they clenched on her while bringing her up from his crotch. He held her still for a moment, some mild flash of resistance that was extinguished as she drooled intentionally over his cock.

"I-" Adrien watched her saliva pool against his skin. "I like playing with my ass."

Mayura seemed almost stunned. Whatever she was expecting him to mutter, that certainly wasn't it. Perhaps some further objections or another plea but definitely not an admission of a kink. His lips were sealed again, still trying to fight himself without giving any further details.

But she knew what he wanted all the same. Nathalie was a professional, after all, and simply cocked a smug eyebrow after it set all in. As much as he clearly longed to take his lustful outburst back, there's no way she'd be letting that slide.

So much became evident when she started lifting his thighs upwards and his legs simply hung in place. The look on his face had Mayura aware of a possible struggle that simply never came. His shameful admittance seemed to outweigh his better thoughts. Or perhaps she'd just broken him in earlier than expected.

It certainly appeared that way at least, with how he spread apart and held his position for her like a good boy. The pouty, flustered and shameful expression on his face was betrayed by his body and Mayura couldn't help but snicker.

"It's clear you need help, _Chat Noir_." Mayura's tongue slithered between her teeth, making him wince as it moved briefly along his skin.

"St-" Adrien's mouth felt stiff. He couldn't stop looking at her chest, the gown barely concealing her purple breasts. "No, I...I don't. What I need is-"

"What you need, little Agreste," Mayura more loudly interrupted, a tap on the underside of one of his cheeks. She angled his lower half a bit further upwards and used her hand to splay his ass out. "Is to loosen up."

Mayura dove in without a second thought. Her tongue moved expertly along his asshole, prodding and poking without remorse. Adrien's hands clenched on the sheet as he shivered and twitched. His muscles tensed while his mortal enemy, one of them at least, played with his puckered hole like it was nothing. Like they were lovers. They weren't, but...but the warmth, the wet slobber she coated him with.

His teeth clenched up. Thinking better of this was becoming more difficult by the second. If this was what Mayura wanted to do, then, maybe...

No. Adrien writhed as her lips loudly sucked against his asshole. He shouldn't, she shouldn't. His head shook and pressed to his pillows. He shouldn't be tingling like this, he shouldn't be fighting his hips so intensely.

Mayura watched this display with narrowed, her lips curled into a smirk while she toyed with him. She laughed low so he could feel the vibrations pressed to his ass before pulling her lips up with a thick drool still connecting them to his hole.

"You are so tight, after all." She purred, dragging her messy tongue up along his balls.

"Stop!" Adrien squirmed, trying to pull himself away. "You, you can't. No, I don't-"

Mayura grabbed at the base of his cock to silence him with a squeak. "Stop it."

Her tone was as firm as her grip and it made him freeze again. Her playful behavior faded as she slid back and knelt over the foot of the mattress, taking his underwear to the floor along with her.

"Spread your ass, Chat Noir," Mayura let her lust flow as she lifted him further up. "Spread your filthy virgin ass for me so I can tongue-fuck you like the whore you _want_ to be."

Adrien felt his heart racing and sweat at his brow. He couldn't just let her do this to him, she was the enemy. She should be stopped and if he could just get ahold of himself, he could end her once and for all. Just needed to clench his fist, narrow his gaze. Show any sign of resistance.

But he didn't. He couldn't. Adrien's body relaxed for the first time since she'd climbed over him and his grasp on the sheets of his bed gave way for his hands to slide along his toned ass. His palms pressed against his flesh and, then, he pulled his cheeks apart as wide and presented himself to the villain.

"Good," Mayura cooed, a firm lick between his legs. " _Good_."

She shifted her hands to hold the underside of his thighs as she properly dug in. Her tongue remained firm at his asshole, running along the wrinkles and folds of flesh until he quivered and moaned. His chorus made her eyes roll shut in bliss, just as she slid her fingers down to help spread his hole before finally entering him.

"Gah, ah!" Adrien whined at the warmth searing into his virgin flesh. He'd barely started fingering himself on his own terms, but this...it was so much more.

It was so much better. He couldn't say it, even if his expression showed it, but her tongue was so much better than his fingertips.

"Wider." Mayura's voice was somewhat muffled between the sloppy kisses she pressed to his asshole.

Adrien obeyed without a word save a groaning fit, pulling himself apart as wide as he could. The difference was noticeable on both ends as he felt more of her wet tongue slide into him with ease while she moaned as she sank in. Her fingers danced around his cock, jerking him slowly as if to play with her food. He could feel her every inhale of his scent, driving both of them further towards madness while she relentlessly rimmed his hole.

Still, he tried to talk himself out of this. A quiet voice that got quieter the more Mayura sloppily soaked his asshole and more intensely stroked his cock. It wanted him to kick free, to break loose from this. His wants won out, however, and he soon found himself wanting to cum like this. Needing to cum like this, with a mortal enemy's tongue up his ass and her hand pumping his cock almost furiously.

"Please! I’ve never, ngh, I’ve never done this, please, mh!" He cried out with the last semblance of rational thought he could muster, still struggling to withhold his desires.

Mayura's work only intensified the more he whined. She'd waited far too long for this, seen too much of him. Stopping now was no option which left her with the only choice that made any sense. She needed to break him.

That effort was receiving some help from his end, too. His hips were grinding and thrusting as best they could at her face and causing her drool to leak and soak into the mattress below. He was so needy it was almost adorable. And given that she only wanted to break his mind, she figured he should get the release his body clearly craved.

Her tongue remained in his hole, however, swirling around and committing the taste to memory. His scent filled her mind so much so that she barely noticed herself starting to prod a fingertip at him under her tongue. This only delighted her further, as did the sensation of his cock throbbing in her grasp.

"No," Adrien loudly, breathlessly moaned. "Please, no, I-I can't, I shouldn't, I..."

Mayura's teeth rolled along her lower lip before shoving her tongue back at his hole to finally get him to snap. She listened closely to his moans while he started losing himself to release, though found herself somewhat surprised as he fumbled with a certain word.

"Nh, please, I-" Adrien's body pressed into the bed and his jaw hung open with a name singing off his lips. "Nathalie!"

Mayura brought her head from between his legs. Her eyes were somewhat wide as Adrien began to cum, admittedly stunned at who he was thinking of throughout this. Had he figured it out himself? Possibly, but she'd have to worry about that later. For now, her concern was stuffing Adrien's asshole with a thumb that worked like a piston that milked his orgasm just as her relentless pumping did.

Cum shot all over Adrien's body, a pent up load that sprayed wildly for a time. Deciding she didn't want to wash his sheets twice, Mayura took to aiming his erupting cock. She couldn't resist making him shoot cum across his abdomen first, then she hesitated some. The load was still so thick and he showed no signs of stopping so long as her finger was inside of him, so she held it in place and lapped at his hole with his cock aimed at his face.

Adrien took the facial as he twitched and writhed, making little effort to avoid his own cum as it soaked into his flesh. It dripped and ran down his cheeks and off his chin until finally she pulled away and allowed his orgasm to fade with dribbles hanging out the tip of his still hard cock even after she released it.

Mayura found herself panting along with him as she got to her feet to admire her work. There he was, Adrien Agreste. Her boss's son, laid bare and covered in his own sweat and cum. The white liquid glistened in the moonlight that poured in behind her and she purred while she took as many mental images as she could. This was what she'd longed for, what she'd been wanting. And he'd all but willfully given it to her.

Still, she wanted more. And from how his cock twitched and his lips drooled desire with his body slumped, he was ready to keep giving it to her.

"More." Mayura let her intentions be known as she popped her top open and allowed her breasts to hang while she crawled over him. "I'm taking more from you, Chat."

Adrien merely fidgeted. The sensory overload left him dazed and shamefully satisfied but as she held herself atop his body, he knew he wasn't done either. Not with how lustfully he stared at her big, purple tits. They were brought lower while Mayura angled his cock at her entrance and he acted on instinct, lashing his tongue out to lick and suck at her dark nipples.

She let out a moan, grinning in satisfaction herself as it all seemed to be working. The way Adrien so hungrily took to sucking her tits made that much clear, though the way she so easily impaled her slick need around his cock told her that too. She'd kept his legs up and pressed them against his chest while she mounted him like this, humping at him with as much of his cock exposed as could be.

Things became somewhat staggered for a moment given that both were a bit new to this part. More unfamiliarity in her case, given how long ago her last lay had been. Adrien on the other hand had only seen porn, but none quite like this.

That, and the fact that he was hung made the sensation of her pussy being penetrated feel like new. She'd never taken someone as big as him and the mess of drool and cum around his shaft made her journey to his lap all the more enjoyable.

Mayura shivered when she finally hit his base. Adrien groaned too, balls deep inside a woman for the first time in his life. And it was her. A criminal, a villain. His father's assistant. Not the baker girl down the street, not Ladybug. His first lover was Mayura.

And, as his eyes rolled shut, Adrien couldn't help but love it.

He loved the wicked way she overtook him. How she roughly seduced his mind to this point, his body reveled in the pleasures of her flesh while her purple skin bounced at his and her tits became soaked in his drool. No matter how much he wanted to try, he knew he couldn't. His loud moaning while she clenched around him was breaking his few remaining morals, a welcome sound to go with the welcome sight of Adrien beneath her.

"Hah!" Mayura cooed, skin smacking against skin as her chorus. "There we go, much more like it."

Adrien lazily shook his head and tried with what little might he had to resist. "No, no, this is...It's wrong, I..."

Mayura reached down and grabbed his chin, halting her movements. She held him steady until he finally broke and looked up at her glowing purple eyes. They were silent, save some fidgeting on his end, as she stared down at him. Too spent and tired to fight back, Adrien could only let his lips be parted until Mayura's filled the gap between his teeth.

Loudly, she sucked on his tongue and slammed herself down at his cock. Her hairy pussy grazed along his waist with each motion, each moan she shoved down his throat while she held his head between her hands. She overwhelmed his every sense, successfully stuffing both of his holes with little more than her. Her taste, her scent. He could feel her slobber leaking out of his asshole.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. His legs sprang out from under her and along the mattress. She didn't have much time to react as Adrien grabbed her hips and quickly pressed her back down at his cock, thrusting up to meet her body as he pulled her deeper to his lips by the hair. Mayura groaned and scratched at his perfect, messy chest while he fucked her hard and fast, hungrily pounding up at her as she did similar down at his crotch while he gave her everything she wanted. She felt him pulse and throb, he felt her seize and clench.

Finally. He was hers.

"Yes!" Mayura cried, briefly freeing herself from his lips. "Yes! Get me pregnant! On our first night, Chat Noir! Do you think you can do it, Chat? Please, please try!"

Adrien growled, then smacked his palm at her fat purple ass. "Stop...calling me that!"

His head tilted in shame but his body didn't stop. He thrust at her like she was a useless hole, made for his cock. Something she wanted to be, so badly she snuck in on him as he slept. He was doing it, at long last. And she was taking all of it for as long as either could go.

He held out quite a lot longer than she might have expected given how much of a mess he'd already made but soon they began to get sloppy. His wild, rough thrusts were becoming lazy and his focus was more on sucking teeth marks into her tits while she did her best to give him something warm to cum in. This was it, the time she'd masturbated to was finally here.

Mayura moved his hands down so that he was more properly gripping and spreading her ass while she locked her legs around his. Neither were going anywhere, neither wanted to by now. Instead of fighting it, Adrien kept thrusting. He gave a few deep, harsh slaps at her flesh before it was all finally too much.

"Natha, ngh," Adrien bit his tongue with his head back, then lustfully cried. " _Mayura_!"

Mayura's eyes went wide. His moan of her name, both of her names, mixed so beautifully with the way he filled her up. His cock poured cum at her core while she clenched at his base and pressed him as firmly to the mattress as she could. She could feel him in her womb, palming at her abdomen as he did so and purring while he suckled at her nipples.

After giving her what she wanted so well, she felt it was only fair he get something in return. This something was her orgasm, something she couldn't help if she wanted after he thrust a few more times. His hot cum leaked down his shaft and made a mess between her thighs on its way to pooling up in his and while she wouldn't be sure if he'd truly given her everything for a while, she knew she'd be able to get it if he didn't.

For now, Mayura nudged Adrien's head back and kissed him again while grabbing his body. It was a combined effort to send them turning over until he was on top, but they remained connected even after she was on the bottom. His effort on her lips was slower, almost passionate. Just as well as she'd expect of someone still dribbling cum into her. From this new position, however, Adrien was able to pull out and spray the last few strands at both her crotch and along her bare body.

Seeing Mayura wearing his cum on her tits would have melted his mind if it hadn't already. Adrien simply moaned and slid himself along her breasts while they made out. She held him comfortably, prodding gently at his wet asshole as she watched him fade. True exhaustion was setting in, another thing she'd planned for. Something she loved seeing come together, even after she wiggled her way from beneath him and left him alone on the mattress.

"Good work, very good.." Mayura confidently stood, a hand on her hip and body on full display. She looked over him with a subtle tinge of remorse that was stamped out by just how much of a mess she'd made.

A mess they'd made.

"I-" Adrien weakly muttered, lost to his own lust and broken by her body for at least the rest of the night. "I...want you, Mayura."

"I know, _Adrien_ , I know." Mayura stole another, softer kiss from his parted lips.

Adrien lazily reached up, only to grab at her chest. She let him hold her tits in his hands and fiddle with them, an extra reward for caving so well. Mayura then exhaled and pulled herself away and sauntered around the bed, staring at his ruined body. His throbbing cock and his shivering asshole. As she made it to the bedroom door, her eyes narrowed at his shattered gaze with a smirk.

"And you'll have me again, Adrien," Mayura moaned, turning to give him a glimpse of her reddened yet still very purple ass with a wink over her shoulder. "Whenever _I_ want."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all who happen upon this piece, I figured I should state that my intentions are to create content involving the more mature ladies in Miraculous (most likely pairing them with Adrien/CN, admittedly, though things won't be limited to just him in some cases) as I feel they're an untapped potential. Some other more "taboo" topics/kinks might rear their head here too over time and as inspiration/requests strike. 
> 
> Thanks for checking this out!


End file.
